


Summer's Last Stand

by Arctic_Pheonix



Series: RWBY And The Gods of Earth [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, RWBY
Genre: A Lot of Death, Death, F/M, Qrow Branwen is Ruby Rose's Parent, Summer Rose is Artemis, Wolf Faunus Ruby Rose (RWBY), Wolf Faunus Summer Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Pheonix/pseuds/Arctic_Pheonix
Summary: One thousand years, that's how long the Rose clan had been hunted for and it ends today.Summer Rose makes her final stand, she knows this but she needs to protect her daughter for if they think they've killed the last Rose they won't even look for Ruby.The hunt ends today, and next time perhaps the Rose clan will be the hunters.





	Summer's Last Stand

Summer Rose stared at the gathering army over the hills. They were there for her and believed that she didn’t know they were coming, as if the Rose clan didn’t warn each other and pass the knowledge of what was killing them on. Summer was comforted by the fact that they didn’t know about Ruby, that had taken a lot of work on her part.

“Arty, you there?” Summer whispered, her longtime companion had stated that she wouldn’t leave Summer’s side.

“Of course, This is your final stand you know,” Artemis’s voice reverberated through Summer’s head, “They brought almost five hundred men this time.”

“Let’s make sure they go home with none,” Summer gripped the handles of her twin daggers for the last time, “You’ll tell her everything right.” Summer didn’t need to ask but the silence would get to her.

“She’ll know, our friends aren’t going to like this you know,” Artemis regularly referred to things as if she and Summer were the same person, which to be fair they were. Summer quickly inspected the blades of Ebony and Lunaris Rose before taking a breath, she was ready.

“We can’t win and we can’t stop them,” Summer started and she could feel Artemis’s grin as the goddess finished, “But we can damn well cripple them!”

“All of this because of something my family can’t change about themselves,” Summer hated this group with a passion, they had taken her parents, killed her cousins and had annihilated her family for millennia. Summer Rose was determined to be the last Rose that they would get to kill.

“If we surprise them…” Artemis didn’t need to finish, they both knew that they could take a dozen or so out, “Give them hell.”

“Oh don’t worry,” Summer grinned as she prepared to attack, “I think hell will look like a resort when I’m done.”

And with those words Summer rushed forward. She hit the enemy line within moments and had already driven each blade into the necks of two of the soldiers. Quickly pulling the daggers free she quickly fired Ebony’s shotgun to hit a third while aiming Lunaris and firing an explosive flare into another group of enemies.

“Shit! She’s here!” The one that had spoken suddenly found a silver blade in his eye socket. Summer wasn’t one for murder but she knew what would happen if she didn’t. Bringing her daggers together to make her sword Summer cleaved into the gut of yet another soldier. Summer had lost count of how many she had killed due to the explosion taking out more than she thought it would.

“Watch your back!” Summer twisted her torso and blocked the incoming blade with her sword. Summer pulled her daggers apart and fired three rounds from Lunaris’s pistol into the man who had attacked from behind. Ebony suddenly found itself embedded in the neck of a soldier several feet from Summer. Summer’s silver eyes were glowing as she gazed at what remained of the army brought to kill her. Summer didn’t stop or even slow down, she was constantly blocking and dodging attacks that she shouldn’t have seen coming which was typical of her interactions with this organization.

It angered the higher-ups to no end that the last Rose seemed untouchable. Over a millennia of work and they might get away because of one member of the god damn clan. The beast that called themselves faunus were nothing more than monsters in the eyes of the organization, the only problem with that view? The Rose clan had never truly considered themselves faunus.

Summer found a strike she tried to block had more force behind it than she anticipated and Lunaris was freed from her grip. The soldiers nearly cheered at that until a swirling mass of black energy in the shape of a beowulf’s claws ripped through the torso of the man to disarm the last Rose. Each of Summer’s arms were covered in black energy constructs in the shape of a beowulf’s arms.

“Distractions over then,” Summer’s silver eyes now had a distinct red glow to them. Summer triggered her semblance at that moment and pinned not less than a dozen soldiers in a mass of thorny vines that were slowly constricting them. Summer rushed forward to tear into a nearby soldier with her new claws while having to duck a wave of bullets and blocking a series of attacks from multiple blades.

Summer slashed at any who came close as she made a dash for Ebony and Lunaris. Artemis was making calls on the locations of everyone trying to get at her. Once Summer had her daggers in hand she made for an intimidating figure. Summer stood with her daggers in hand, and her hands covered by energy constructs. Summer’s sharp pointed teeth were bared in a snarl as she growled at her attackers.

“Ah, look at that,” Jacques Gele, for that’s all he’d ever be, stepped onto the battlefield, “The creature finally shows it’s true colours.”

“True colours?” Summer’s glare seemed to shift into one of pure rage, “Were you not informed of what we could do? What the Grimm born are capable of?”

Summer’s snarl shifted into a grin. The silver glow in her eyes brightened to the point that it washed out the red as a set of three ethereal vaguely human shapes made of silver light formed, each lazily floating around her. The shadowy constructs on her arms bubbled and pulled away, quickly the shadows built up into a full-scale Beowulf construct. The ground under Summer’s feet seemed to shift with vine occasionally cutting through the ground.

Several soldiers took a step back at that, the woman was an intimidating figure of raw power. There were many reasons why the public had learned to fear and respect the Rose clan, the army facing Summer was now learning those reasons. The Beowulf construct and Summer moved in separate directions, each ripping into enemy tropes.

After several more bodies and a fair strain on her aura, a bullet ripped into Summer’s upper right arm. Summer turned to the one who shot her, the silver humanoid creatures were moving much faster at this point and moved through people. Every time one of the creatures went through someone that person was blinded temporarily due to the bright light that they produced.

The fight lasted for hours, Summer and her Beowulf construct moved through the crowds or enemies with minimal damage to themselves. Summer didn’t get hit often but it was still enough to break her aura in the end. Her semblance now useless Summer had to rely on her heritage and weapons, as well as a little divine might courtesy of her larger more powerful other half. Summer knew she was at her weakest but she had a job to do.

“You can’t continue like this,” The Carnufex smiled as he stared her down, “It’s finally time we ended the threat of your kind.”

“You committed genocide over things you can’t understand,” Summer called her construct back, she needed the energy, “We were born like this, we did not choose to be Grimmborn yet you and your fellows killed us anyway.”

Summer buried Ebony in another soldier’s heart as she walked towards Jacques. Lunaris found it’s way into the side of another’s head. Summer glanced at what was once a forest clearing, the area was littered with craters. Trees were still burning and the ground had been torn to shreds by Summer’s vines. There were the remains of four hundred seventy-six bodies across the area, all this because of something the Rose clan had no control over.

“You believe you’ve done the world a service but in reality, all you’ve done is doom Vale,” Summer had her blades in hand as she stared the remainder of the enemy forces down, “And the worst part of this whole thing? You’d do the same thing to the faunus if given the chance, you are nothing more than a genocidal maniac trying to justify your actions.”

“Even if that were true, you forget one important detail,” The grin on the white-haired man’s face wouldn’t be out of place on a supervillain, “I’ve won, and the faunus are giving me that very reason.”

Summer laughed, she actually laughed at him! “Oh you haven’t won, you never will. Even if I die here today the Rose clan has a little saying, one that’s been proven true time and time again so I think you’ll be seeing me again.” Summer knew it was over, the army was just to weaken her there was a sniper with his sights on her and two airships aiming all of there weapons at the clearing.

“No matter what your family may say or think it’s over, you lose,” Summer took another step forward at that moment, this was it her final moments, her final words before the sniper took their shot.

“Really now? I may be the last, we may have lost but you want to know something?” Summer brought her daggers together and stabbed the blade into the ground, she drudged up what she could of her aura to have a set of vines grip the blade, “Our bodies may be weak and breakable but our spirit is indomitable.”

There was a bang as the sniper took the shot. Right through her head, Summer Rose died. Five hundred men and they’d only be going home with one, plus the pilots and sniper, the won but in the end, Jacques felt like they had lost the war. Summer Rose didn’t die for no reason or without purpose, there was something he was missing.

**Artemis**

Summer's soul rushed back to its origin, seeking out the void from whence it was born. Artemis felt the return of the portion of her power that made up Summer Rose, felt as the memories faded into her mind. Twenty-three years of life was felt in an instant and Artemis felt true sadness, she’d be unable to see her daughter for six years at least. Artemis stood up, there were things to do. She had to retrieve Ebony and Lunaris and get her cloak.

**Author's Note:**

> This took up all the time that would've gone to the next part of GR so...
> 
> Also, the V6 soundtrack dropped so FUCK YEAH!
> 
> This was one scene I had to write but couldn't fit in the main series, I think there will be others, hope you all enjoyed, I'll likely promote this on GR just to make sure people over there are aware of it


End file.
